Diversidad humana
by Oonigiri
Summary: Shikamaru & Temari. AU. Había sido obligada –como no por sus hermanos, a asistir a esa cita por sus descabelladas neuronas. Pero, ¿por qué el psicólogo estaba durmiendo en el diván donde supuestamente ella debía sentarse?
1. En inicio

**Disclaimer: **ya miré mi identificación y mi nombre no es Masashi Kishimoto. Pero _Naruto_ es propiedad de él.

* * *

**Diversidad humana.**

_Por Oonigiri._

Todo había comenzado meses atrás, en "El día de la mujer", cuando un curioso –curioso porque así lo había elegido y dejado pasar Kankorou, pretendiente le llevó flores.

"_¿Para que las trajo? ¿Sabe que son la vagina de las plantas?, ¿debería recibirlas porque siempre he de ser complaciente, emocional y afectiva?"_ había dicho ella ante un treintañero que sólo quiso intentar buscar a su alma gemela.

Gaara también estaba presente ante el acontecimiento, y se guardó los chocolates rosa que, junto a Kankorou, pensó en regalar a la rubia. Pobre Gaara: le había costado –como siempre, ir a una tienda a elegir entre tantos detalles uno para regalar como acto de cariño. A él lo de complaciente, emocional y afectivo sí que le era mucho más difícil.

Eso también había sido el detonante –más bien uno de los tantos, en los dos hermanos _Sabaku_ _no_ varones para pensar en buscar ayuda: si Temari seguía así, hasta les amargaría la vida a ellos mismos.

Pero sus hermanos nunca hallaron el "momento preciso" para hablarle. Entonces ya era vacaciones de mitad de año y la seria Temari seguía igual.

Bien –o mal, no le pudo ganar a la inocencia infantil. Y al comercio consumista.

"_Esas muñecas tienen pintas de zorras", _fue algo que había dicho frente a su sobrina.

"_No entiendo, tía Temari. Yo no les veo orejas largas ni cola", _en eso dijo la chiquilla destapando el regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños. "_Que bonitas son…"_

Quizá el problema era la niña…

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No era eso. No era el disgusto de regalar flores a las mujeres, los juguetes sexistas o la sobrinita: Temari ya había sido despedida de tres trabajos.

Y su temperamento estaba a flote, a mal flote. A pésimo flote. Ella no sabía controlar su mal temperamento surgido por la estúpida decisión –humillación, de sus anteriores tres jefes _hombres_ al despedirla. Y según averiguó, por contrato a otros _hombres_. Había jurado que los exterminaría con sus propias manos; y eso era le que les preocupaba a Gaara y Kankorou. No sabían si seguir resguardando a una potencial asesina.

Y así llegó septiembre, mes del amor y la amistad. Junto a ello el dedo índice de Temari apuntando –y aguijoneando cruelmente, el pecho de su hermano castaño.

"_No voy a ir a ningún inepto psiquiatra",_ había dicho ella, y a Kankorou le temblaron las piernas.

"_Consejero, Temari"_, informó cerca de allí, recostado en la puerta, Gaara.

Si finalmente lo había dicho éste último, entonces así seria.

* * *

----------------

Es supongo un prólogo.

E intento extraño de afianzar mis conocimientos en psicología, lol.

También veamos si lo alargo en al menos cinco capítulos.


	2. Visita Frustrada

**Disclaimer**: ¡Oh! Lo mismo.

Gracias a quienes han dejado _review. _Ahora el primer capítulo fuera del prólogo.

* * *

_¿Visita Frustrada?_

Ella era bastante sana, cuidaba su salud y su figura; no sólo la de ella sino la de su familia. Por eso, sin otra explicación más, que se perdiera entre tanto negocio odontológico, médico, de estética, psicológico, anti-estrés, spa, _etc.,_ se debía a su inexistente antecedente de haber ido alguna vez a ese distrito de la ciudad de múltiples edificios con todo para la salud.

No es que fuera tarde, o quizá **más de** diez minutos tarde, pero no era necesario tener un espejo en frente de su cara para saber que sus pómulos tenían un tenue color escarlata por el afán de tratar de llegar lo más preciso a la dichosa cita.

No por ganas de asistir; no tenía ni una. Pero no llegaría tarde, al menos no tan tarde.

Tampoco necesitaba de un psicólogo para saber porqué. _Mugres_ psicólogos –estaba en buenos términos con ellos hasta el presente día.

Sí, sabía porque odiaba ser impuntual. Y cuando quisiera, podría rememoraba cuándo, dónde y ese porqué.

¿Que a qué situación se remontaba su nunca llegar tarde? Pues psicoanálisis freudiano. Nada menos que eso.

Ella fue una para nada desapercibida alumna de colegio, que una vez llegó tarde a la zona de encuentro de la cual partía el grandioso bus contratado –con TV incluida, que la llevaría junto a todos sus compañeros al maravilloso largo paseo de final de año. Su impuntualidad no la dejó poner un pie dentro de aquel vehículo y desde luego las fotos del recuerdo no llevarían su rostro tampoco. ¡Diablos! Tanto chico de buen cuerpo que había ido y ella de regreso con los nenes de la casa –sí, ese demente pelirrojo y el rarito de la pintura morada.

¡Ooh! ¡Oh! Encontró el edificio con el letrero "Nara". Sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿Acaso no quería realmente encontrarlo? Claro que no, ¡qué perdida de tiempo!

En la amplia puerta que le recibía estaba un fortachón vigilante de seguridad privada. Al pasar percibió la mirada de él sobre ella, por lo que simplemente le vio de reojo. No estaba mal; no, para nada. Hasta la aguja larga en su boca lo hacía interesante.

"_Sabremos a tu regreso por tu cara si has ido o no; no te entretengas por el camino, Temari"_

Felicidades a Temari; su cara, por lo visto, no le dejaba mentir. Suspiró. Ni siquiera se acordaba ya quién de sus hermanos le había dicho ello, pero hasta se sentía observada por un ojo flotante en el aire que le perseguía. Admitía ser a veces un poco paranoica, pero en fin iba a hacer todo lo que amablemente se le pidió, todo al pie de la letra; hasta entrar al consultorio y sonreírle a la persona que profesionalmente se entrometería en su vida.

Y saber que en ocasiones le decían a ella eso en su trabajo –o más bien ex trabajos, de fotógrafa.

No había secretaria a la vista y la puerta ubicada dentro de la anchura del lugar mostrando un letrero de Nara Shikamaru hizo que se dirigiera exactamente hacia allí.

"_Es amigo de Naruto, él mismo nos lo ha recomendado"_

_Mugre_ amigo de Gaara que recomienda a otros amigos. Y entonces, no sin antes tocar para no recibir respuesta, entró. Por un momento creyó sentir un _dèjá vu_, pero ilógico, nada de allí recordaba exactamente; mala jugada de la vida para hacerla sentir algo insegura. Se extrañó, pero bien, esas cosas le pasa a todo el mundo.

Ahí, las largas hileras de libros ubicados en la gran biblioteca pegada a la pared izquierda le medio confirmaba algo: pronto debía descubrir al viejo canoso próximo a pensionarse –o que aún seguía haciendo ello por gusto, y del cual ella de seguro sería uno de los últimos casos. Y es que ninguna otra imagen se le había formado en la mente los días anteriores.

Sin embargo, la rápida ojeada a la habitación no le mostraba ninguna melena blanca. Ni calva. Viró mucho más el rostro y un bulto encontró. ¿De qué?, ¿de papas?

Se acercó allí, algo bastante alejada del majestuoso escritorio. Al bulto. Estaba sobre el diván –suponía que también se acostaría ahí; esa cosa fabricada para que los desdichados hablaran por fin de los improperios que nunca antes habían dicho acerca de sus padres. Sí, sus terribles infancias.

¿Algún paciente que se había quedado dormido? El mueble se veía bastante acogedor. Daba la sensación de que todo aquel que lo tocara caería rendido a los sueños; y sobretodo se hallaba girado de tal manera que en la parte donde se acomodaba la cabeza, los ojos lograran ver la bonita vista de la ventana.

Temari curiosa acercó su propia cara a la del durmiente, revelándole lo bien que se podía ver las nubes y el cielo desde allí. Se alejó cuando su mirada observó un cuadro en la pared; era una foto del mismo hombre acostado en el diván junto a un señor que se le parecía…

_Nara Shikamaru… _

Tal nombre recitaba bajo el cuerpo afirmando la identidad del joven. Mecanizó el pensamiento, no era un bulto o un paciente, era quien supuestamente la recibiría como su consejero. Quien _debía _recibirla.

Bueno, no era ningún viejo con alopecia. En realidad era alguien mucho más joven, durmiendo a hora de trabajo, soñando en su propio País de las maravillas; se veía como un bebé que recién recibía la leche. Pero ella no era la mamá que le recibiría su despertar tiernamente…

Le movió el hombro. Sí, algo brusco.

Los ojos hasta entonces cerrados de a poco se abrían.

— ¿Señor Nara Shikamaru? —preguntó la rubia mientras veía una mano de él restregando sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió un poco adormilado.

—Creí que ustedes eran personas cálidas e interesadas en sus clientes. Qué equivocación, ¿cierto? Bien, acaba de perder a un cliente —se dio la vuelta sin más en su cabeza que irse—. _Qué idiota_ —claro que ello pensó.

— ¡Ey! —Trató; sí, trató de detenerla; Shikamaru se levantó del asiento, pero el ceño fruncido de ella no le permitiría, le detuvo fuertemente— Es por los calmantes… —dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz—, además no trato a nadie como "cliente".

Llegó a la puerta de salida pero ya no divisó ninguna rubia en traje elegante.

—Ya volverá —le animó el guardia.

—Eso espero, Genma.

* * *

-----------

¡Gracias por leer!

A quienes leyeron antes estas mala "notas de autora": Olviden lo de Genma(es un buen tipo a quien usualmente confundo con Hayate).

Aún escribo corto, pero ya verán (?).


	3. Lo que te revolotea en la cabeza

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos. Pero quisiera. En fin, son de MK.

El segundo capitulo; perdón la demora, pero me encontraba ocupada y además sin ganas ú.u; si escribía algo hasta habría matado a Temari.

* * *

_Lo que te revolotea en la cabeza. _

Shikamaru sólo se dispuso a regresar a su casa. Esa semana no había sido la mejor de su vida y su cabeza no estaba trabajado a las mil maravillas. Sin embargo entendía que debía disculparse; quizá le resultaría muy problemático, pero ya vería mañana que hacer. Por ahora lo fundamental era llegar pronto a su cama.

---oOo---

— ¿Entonces no quieres volver? —Preguntó Kankorou luego de ver el rostro de Temari y –efectivamente cómo él le había dicho antes de que ella partiera- reconocer por su rostro que al menos no había durado hasta el final de la sesión.

Bueno, lo de saberlo a través de su cara era cosa de hermanos; pero igual, la hora que era delataba una ida y venida rápida. Como apenas poner un pie en el edificio y dar la media vuelta.

—Así es. No me importan cuántas sesiones están pagas; luego veré cómo hago para pagarle a Gaara. ¡Dios! Aún tengo ahorros, por ahí no hay problema… Pero no voy a volver a ver la cara de ése tipo.

Kankorou, que estuvo en miserables minutos antes a punto de devorar una deliciosa pizza, tuvo que dejar la comida de lado para atender a la furia detonante reflejada en los ojos de su hermana. Sus dedos temblaron cuando Temari le arrebató su pizza. El castaño sólo se rehusó a ver cómo la bonita combinación del triangulo desaparecía por la boca de la rubia.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó él sorprendiéndose por la forma en que Temari cogía otra rebanada de la mesa en donde se encontraban y le arrebataba también su gaseosa—. ¿No era que ustedes las chicas siempre cuidan eso de la comida rápida?

— ¡En serio! —Afirmó Temari luego de un sorbo de gaseosa y hacer sentir a Kankorou como un cero a la izquierda al obviar sus divagaciones del cuidado que una chica puede tener para con la pizza. O quizá el frustrado intento de él para recuperar su apreciado alimento traído a domicilio—. Y nadie va a obligarme volver allí.

— ¡Jum! ¿En serio? Si por mi fuera te pondría de niñera de mi hija como excusa para que no vayas; pero aún así no te salvas —dijo Kankorou ahora algo burlón, viendo fijo hacia un punto por encima del hombro de su hermana—, porque no creo que eso de sencillamente no querer ir o mi plan, dé un resultado satisfactorio con Gaara. Pero sabes que él te quiere igual.

Dicho eso, Temari se volteó sobre su silla, elevó su rostro y, allí, a sólo treinta centímetros de distancia, su pelirrojo hermano estaba de brazos cruzados, imponente y con cara de pocos hermanos. Ella supuso que él se estaba preguntando qué hacía a esas horas, plasmada comiendo pizza y conversando "de lo lindo" con Kankorou; el porqué no estaba en una distinta silla que él había pagado.

Oh, oh. Y a Gaara que no le gustaba la pizza. Ni en pintura.

---oOo---

Era tarde, quizá muy tarde pero aún había lugares abiertos y una amiga disponible. Además entre todos los puestos que ofertaban dos por uno en cerveza o los bares que comenzaba a atestarse, la tranquilidad se hallaba en un bonito lugar mágicamente aún abierto que parecía la casa de la bruja caníbal de cierto cuento infantil occidental por sus pasteles, helados, bebidas y dulces en las estanterías.

— ¿Acaso no seria un paciente que sencillamente… se quedó dormido?

Temari dio un último sorbo a su malteada antes de mirar a su amiga. Ya había caído en cuenta que todo el bendito día había estado comiendo como si por tres días antes no la hubiesen dejado probar bocado. ¿Es que algo le pasaba desde su frustrado amigable encuentro con ese pelinegro con peinado de piña? Se sentía algo nerviosa, intranquila. No era ella.

—Claro que no. Era el mismo que estaba en una fotografía de la pared con su nombre abajo, el nombre de quien iba a atenderme; fue una humillación, Sakura. Una estúpida acción hecha por semejante idiota. Debería tomarse las cosas más a pecho —agudizó sus ojos; el recuerdo del Pelo piña no se iría fácilmente de su cabeza, al parecer.

La chica que le escuchaba, de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes, le miraba fijamente. Un segundo más, pensó Temari, y su amiga soltaría toda la sopa que tenía en mente.

— ¿Entonces estás tan disgustada porque él no te tomó tan a pecho? Eso es verdad, ¿cierto? Es que aún no me creo que hayas ido a esa cita. Sin duda, algún poderosísimo dios debe estar moviendo fichas sobre tu vida…

—Oh, créeme. Con Gaara basta como ese dios. No quería decepcionarlo. No después de perder tres trabajos —Temari alejó su vaso y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, soltó un suspiro y a la vez pensó, luego de dar una miradita a la calle, que muchos muchachitos de quince andaban por ahí a esas horas. Le devolvió la mirada a la persona con la que estaba.

—Y que te haya pasado eso con el profesional no ayuda en nada —afirmó la pelirrosa. Ésta quitó su vista sobre Temari y con una cucharadita apenas y rozó una parte de su pastel de chocolate que llevó a la boca. De nuevo subió su mirada y tan pronto su lengua pasara el bocado, de nuevo soltaría, como pensó Temari, sin abstención alguna lo que pensaba.

—Dilo ya —apresuró la rubia al darse cuenta que su amiga demoraba en masticar—. Veamos si de verdad eres tan atenta como yo pienso.

—En realidad creo que todo apunta a que quieres regresar o, al menos, a que debes.

— ¿Que qué? —Y Temari quiso que la más escéptica expresión se hubiese registrado en su rostro para con Sakura Haruno.

Desde luego había elevado algo su voz y una que otra persona quisquillosa había mirado hacia su dirección.

—Al menos por segunda vez. Si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido a lo de hoy, demostrarías a tus hermanos que tenías toda la disponibilidad de cumplirles. Y… admítelo, Temari; deseas volver a verle la cara y ponerlo en su sitio. Lo hubieses hecho en ese mismo instante pero algo te detuvo, ¿a que es así? ¿Qué fue, chica? Mira que no miento si digo que muero por saberlo.

La rubia vio como la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se acercaba sobre la mesa; había estirado su cuerpo, expectante y deseosa de información. ¿Así se veía ella misma cuando era a la inversa y quería información sobre la vida de Sakura?

—Desde luego que no —respondió Temari—. Antes de salir le aclaré cosas.

—Pues a mi parecer eso es muy poco —habló Sakura dejando de lado su sonrisa al no conseguir fácil que Temari admitiera lo dicho por ella una verdad. Cruzó sus brazos y se recostó ahora sobre su silla—. Conociéndote, por estos días lo normal seria no haber salido de allí hasta volverlo picadillo. ¡Vamos! Uno te llevó flores y salió por la puerta aún temblando. Sabes que sé guardar secretos.

— ¡Ahh! Esta bien, esta bien —Temari llevó ambas manos a su frente. Suerte que, aunque Sakura le hubiese una vez salvado la vida a Kankorou, no es que se vieran ella y sus hermanos muy seguidos; al menos eso le servía para no imaginarse en un futuro a una Sakura en un cuarto oscuro obligada a decirle "las cosas que te ha dicho nuestra hermana" a dos fortachones—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero de lo poco que pude ver, ese hombre se veía tan bueno que seria pecado cortarlo en trozos.

Sobre los labios de Sakura volvió a surgir la sonrisa. No tardó en habar.

—Lo sabía. ¡Claro que sabía que te pasaba algo! —se regodeó—. Además sabes que hay distintas formas de poder comértelo.

Temari sólo la miró con cara de "¡no mames!"

—Por si tampoco recuerdas ya, dije que iba a tomarme un año sabático de no sexo. Aunque eso no exhuma buscar trabajo. Igual, no voy a volver a tener a un hombre fogoso sobre mí que luego me culpe de pasarle ladillas cuando de seguro fue por él saludar de mano en un baño a unos de sus sucios amigos.

—Ey, ni tú misma te comes el cuento de doce meses enteritos. Ya verás. A pesar de que últimamente critiques la etimología de la palabra clítoris, o que hay aspectos tan patriarcales en la sociedad, y que la convivencia entre hombres y mujeres aún le falta plagarse de democracia, no quieres llegar en uno años a tus treinta sin alguien con el cual levantarte y hablar a quien de los dos le toca el turno de cambiar pañales. Eso es lo que más te preocupa, no encontrar un hombre con quien sentirte segura, quererlo, disfrutar de él y considerarlo como un niño que necesita de ti para crecer. Digo, llevas varias decepciones, y ahora con cualquier excusa que puedas tomar, huyes.

— ¿Y ahora eres tú la psicóloga? —Preguntó Temari arrugando y doblando entres sus dedos el pitillo.

—Soy médica, debo saber algo; ¿por qué crees que me dieron clases de psicología en mis primeros semestres de universidad?

—Pues eso no te dio dos títulos.

—Al menos no me has negado si al fin vas a ir —habló la pelirrosa.

Bien, pagaría la cuenta, se iría a casa y sólo le quedaba consultar con su almohada y tomar una decisión. Pero que sólo fuera la de ir o no ir; ninguna más mientras. Aunque el dios Gaara ya influía mucho en ello.

* * *

--------------------------------

¡Gracias por leer!

Supongo hay que aclarar algunas cosas:

Creo que al Gaara del manga no le gusta siquiera el ramen. Por eso lo de la pizza, además de incluir tensión ahí xD

Ladillas se considera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Pero claro que por no tomar precauciones en un baño –sumado a mala suerte- puede pasar.

Lo del clítoris, no sé si comentarlo cuando por aquí vienen menores de edad xD. LOL, terminé siendo yo quisquillosa. Pero nah~ La palabra viene del griego _kleitoris_ que significa cerrar. Es que es una contradicción siendo que abre las puertas del placer, como dice una columnista de mi país.

No me tardaré ;O;


	4. ¿Cómo disimular una resaca?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos. Son de MK.

Pues tengo mala racha en cuanto a motivación para sentarme frente a la pantalla del computador y teclear. Cuánto quisiera que mágicamente todo lo que tengo en la cabeza se plasmará físicamente, pero…agghh.

* * *

_¿Cómo disimular una resaca?_

Shikamaru la vio entrar. Quizá ello era lo más problemático de su presente día.

No había bastado con levantarse involuntariamente más tarde de lo usual porque el celular se había terminado de descargar seguramente pocos minutos después de haberse acostado la noche anterior –el estar atento a tales aparatos no era su fuerte (suponía que la pereza le ganaba irrefutablemente).

Y bien, el sencillo hecho de comprar un reloj despertador, uno más seguro y confiable para sus mañanas, no había sido realizado por sencillamente eso: dirigirse a una tienda para sencillamente comprar un reloj… ¡Bah!

Sin embargo fue salir y arreglarse con afán en menos de diez minutos para que el gigantesco perro Akamaru de su buen vecino Kiba, en definitivamente menos de un minuto, le hiciera pensar que ahí sus esfuerzos habían sido arruinados, embarrados, literalmente.

Sí, todo el día hasta ahora fue un recorrido bastante problemático –ya que había tenido otro decepcionante intento por conseguir asistente, con lo que podía reflexionar que sus últimas búsquedas no tenían éxito alguno-, y estaba seguro que ella, Sabaku no Temari, no iba a hacer un descanso para los siguientes momentos.

Se paró de su asiento en acto de cortesía para recibirla y de cierta manera –una donde su lengua se trabó- la saludó.

Alguna parte de su cabeza formuló la idea de que sería más llevadero bañar al perro gigantesco de su vecino que tratar a la mujer ya sentada en el reconfortante y cómodo sillón frente a él. Luego de tres cargantes segundos sin poder quitar la vista sobre ella desechó tal idea y se sentó –ella ya lo había hecho.

¡Por Dios! Confirmaba ahora lo pensado en el frustrante acontecimiento cuando la vio por primera vez, y también aquella vez cuándo la recibió en una primera verdadera cita que había seguido: ¡era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida!

—Bien, señor Nara, empecemos de nuevo a llenar mi expediente. ¿De qué quiere que le hable hoy? —habló ella dirigiendo sus ojos a cualquier lado que no fuera los negros de él; Shikamaru pensó que su voz podría haber salido muy segura pero contrastaba con su cierto deje de fluctuación que expresaba su cuerpo; los dedos finos de una de las manos de la rubia no se quedaba quietos. Y puede que se estuviera esforzando por mantener el rostro sereno.

Shikamaru sonrió medianamente ocultando tal expresión, casi igual que la semana pasada, pero por dentro podía sentir algo de euforia surgida por conocer que en inicio tenía algo de superioridad sobre ella. Se arrimó más hacia delante.

—Ya te dije sobre esto, por lo tanto sabe que en realidad seria, Temari, ¿de qué querría hablarme hoy? —preguntó él, sabiendo la ya desmedida "confianza" que se había apuntado para con ella—. Sabrás que soy todo oídos —y volvió a sonreír de lado sin poder ocultarlo.

Temari torció un poco los labios.

---oOo---

Entonces, por tercera vez desde que la había visto –medio se preocupaba el que tuviera tan presente el número de veces-, volvió a verla salir por la puerta de su consultorio. Era agradable saber que ésta vez la rubia no había salido de allí ni arrebatada ni con pensamientos de odio hacia su persona; o bueno, quizá los pensamientos de cierto odio para él aún existían en la mente de ella, sólo que puede que cada día, desde la vez que pidió una disculpa por su acto profesional imprudente, tal odio era menos filoso como para mantener un recorrido del ambiente mucho más tranquilo y de convivencia.

Y puede que la disculpa dada por él a través del teléfono no haya sido la más tangible, pero no había tenido a su alcance una más allá que esa. Aún así había valido para que uno de sus hermanos lo tomara como la solución a todo y ella no se rehusara volver.

Y así tuvo la oportunidad –dejando lo problemático de lado- de tenerla otra vez frente. Y con la cita de hoy, ya iban dos. Desde luego conocerla para ayudarla, lo primordial al fin y al cabo.

Cualquier persona que tuviera más de veintiséis años con algún tiempo ya de haber terminado estudios superiores –como Temari-, después de perder algún amado trabajo podría llegar a pensar que es incompetente, pasando algo de tiempo y llegar a hasta convencerse de que nunca tendrá éxito en su profesión.

Pero Temari de ninguna manera se veía a sí misma con un bajo valor personal. Por ninguno de sus poros reflejaba algún atisbo de depresión. Nada de mezcla de tristeza, sentimiento considerable de perdida, o culpa.

¡Desde luego que no! Ella estaba lejos de culparse por lo que reconocía era el supuesto complicación por el que había venido. Quizá había sentido algo de tristeza, lo normal en todos, pero ello había pasado rápido. No existía falta de interés en algunas actividades diarias –tomando lo que según Temari dejó salir de ella en ambas visitas resueltas-. Y tampoco pensamientos de no poder lograr sus cosas.

Y bueno, eso de alguna forma le alegraba a él, y eso era internamente, como ya se había dicho, como había estado haciendo en todo tiempo –porque estaba seguro que su rostro apacible y algo perezoso fue el que en mayoría estuvo presente para mostrarle a la rubia; pero es que no sabía cómo contrarrestar su expresión nada dinámica.

A Shikamaru no le cabía en su cabeza, gracias a la primera impresión de ella y las que le siguieron, imaginarse a alguien como Temari privándose de cosas de su vida.

Y cuando el hilo de ideas había llegado ahí precisamente, Shikamaru no dudó en preguntar algo que definitivamente era importante para un óptimo logro de esa terapia, o bien, quizá sólo por rutina, o quizá por mera curiosidad sobre ella. Aunque podía ser por hacer de las suyas –cosa que trataba de obviar en él.

Así logró ver un pequeño exalto rojizo sobre las mejillas de ella, y contradictorio a lo que Temari había estado mostrando, Shikamaru concluyó lo muy tierna que se alcanzaba a lucir. Que no le dijera que había perdido total interés en el sexo.

¡Ahh! Está bien. Más bien que a él sólo le interesara a nivel profesional como psicólogo la probable o no pérdida de la pulsión sexual en ella.

"_Ummh, no tengo actualmente pareja" _había dicho momentos antes ella, recomponiéndose ante la cuestión del Nara.

"_¿Nada de relaciones sentimentales o amorosas?_

"_No, nada de noviazgo"_

"_¿Y alguna pareja sexual?_

"_Bien, se lo traduzco, _hombre_. No he sido sexualmente activa últimamente, pero no por problema graves, nada que necesite medicina o falta de motivación. Que porque a los machitos les guste tener "varias" parejas, a mi no me tiene en qué influir ni importar para nada"_

Sí, ahí estaba lo que de cierta forma fallaba en ella para obtener un "óptimo funcionamiento" como se llamaba en sus libros especializados.

Podría ser que sea así desde pequeña, pero ahora Temari poseía una actitud de grandiosidad, con una alta autoestima bien inflada, todo porque había aumentado la confianza en sí misma. Y se reflejaba mucho en su relación con el género masculino. ¿La persona en que más se refugiaba últimamente, casi en totalidad, era ella misma? Verdaderamente se le podía considerar un caso único, al menos para Shikamaru, muy atípico a los que había logrado atender.

¿Ser así cuando la habían remunerado de tres trabajos? ¡Vaya!

Pues un botón de muestra.

—Idiota —había alcanzado escuchar Shikamaru cuando Temari salía de la habitación. Ella lo había dicho entre dientes, terminada la sesión de retroalimentación concluida. Quedaban faltando veintidós sesiones más, dos cada semana. Once semanas para que Shikamaru atendiera a su, desde ya, paciente favorita.

---oOo---

—La próxima vez que alguien, o él, me pregunte con cuántos hombres tuve sexo en la semana, puede que le parta ahí mismo la cara, a él su cara de niño bonito e intelectual —gruñó. Desde que luego que lo dicho por Temari tenía una pizca de paranoia.

—No te preguntó precisamente eso —afirmó su médica amiga, Sakura, quien había prestado atención desde ya hace rato a todo el monologo hecho hasta el momento por la rubia—. Y no puedo creer que consideres guapo a Shikamaru; bueno, digo que nunca pensé que viviría para escucharte decir que te gustó uno de mis amigos, a veces eres tan altiva. Con que nada menos que Shikamaru Nara es tu psicólogo —rebobinó Sakura el hecho de que su amiga tenía por terapeuta a su amigo. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Así, y lo seria en todo caso. Apuesto a que si Gaara no hubiera podido hablar con Naruto, Kankurou habría hablado contigo y hubieses terminado también haciendo eso, es decir, habrías recomendado a Nara.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tienes toda la razón, él es bastante joven pero tiene una impecable carrera.

Temari bufó.

—No tanto como para haberme recibido dormido la primera vez —refutó Temari.

— ¡Ya déjalo pasar! No puedes pasarte toda la vida amargándote sobre ello, deja de quejarte —dijo la pelirrosa. Temari agudizó sus ojos y volteó hacia un lado su cara. Sakura aún así ofreció una sonrisa agradable y rebuscó en su cartera algo—. Toma esto, comentaste que no tienes ningún teléfono o algo con que contactarlo; Shikamaru no es muy considerado con lo de repartir tarjetas de presentación y supongo que de nuevo pasó por alto, igual que tú, darte cualquier dato de contacto. Creo que es importante que tengas algo de él —habló Sakura viendo como rápidamente la rubia cogía el pequeño rectángulo de fino papel y elegante –aunque algo sobrio- diseño con el nombre de Shikamaru Nara.

—Dudo que surja siquiera una urgencia como para llamarlo, pero aún así gracias —habló Temari guardando en algún bolsillo de su cómodo maletín tal papel.

— ¿Cada cuánto debes verlo?

—Dos veces a la semana, lunes y jueves, en tres días estaré de nuevo frente a él… —contestó Temari, abriendo los ojos cuando se había dado cuenta de algo, y al parecer su amiga también ya que también se exaltó.

—En dos días cumple tu sobrina —habló la pelirrosa, adelantándose en hablar lo también pensado por la rubia —. Sabes que no es cien por ciento una fiesta infantil, no cuando llega la noche, no cuando hay tantos adultos invitados… y la chiquilla se vaya a dormir, como todos los demás pequeños… Kankurou ya debió haber pedido garrafalmente alcohol. ¡Dios! Vas a tener que comportante como una santa para asistir completa a tu cita.

Y todo era cierto. El cumpleaños de alguien tan importante como era la hija de nada más y nada menos que Kankurou no Sabaku, era un hecho para nada imprescindible en el calendario, uno que como tantas otras familias tornaban los globos de color pastel a una rumba de personas grandecitas que tendrían al día siguiente una fuerte sumatoria de malestares que harían las horas intolerables. No es que la familia de Temari tuviera cierta debilidad con el alcohol, pero las pocas fechas en que podían transformar un día en total –casi libertina- diversión, no era desaprovechado. No cuando hasta alguien como Gaara iba a "revisar" cómo transcurría todo.

—Sakura, no voy a dejar de asistir. Alguna de las tantas pastillas del mercado deberá ayudarme. Quizá ni siquiera vaya, pero sería a donde Shikamaru.

—Si quieres mi punto de vista médico, ninguna de esas mágicas sustancias ayuda completamente. Y no creo que pierdas un día de ir a verlo —Sakura rió.

_¡Bah!_ Pensó Temari.

---oOo---

Se despertó, y tuvo que sacar una fuerza abrumadora de quién sabe dónde para poder lograr hacer eso; abrir los ojos no había resultado nada sencillo. El dolor de cabeza era terrible y su boca reseca no le daba nada de frescura. Tenía puesta una blusa de tiritas y unos pantalones cortos, de los cuales rogaba por que ella misma hubiera sido quien había decidido dejarse con esas prendas. Un espejo de pared quedaba cerca de la cama pero lo evitó… quería impedir ver y quería evitar todo indicio de que la fiesta se sobrepasó de bebidas y tragos. Aunque no tenía que mirarse al espejo para descubrir algunas ojeras algo negras y los ojos rojos, quería evitar eso, quería evitar ver sus ojos, ver las ojeras…y ver quizá alguien a su lado.

Con el último pensamiento en la cabeza giró abruptamente hacia el otro lado de la cabecera, ganándose una reprimenda interna por el dolor abrumador que surgió por ello. Pero no, no había nadie. Exhaló tranquila.

Levantarse ahora fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano. ¡Ya debería ser heroína en alguna historia de acción! Sí, había un pelotita rebotando dentro de su cabeza sin cesar… pelotita que giró dolorosamente al recordarse de su reunión.

¿Ir o no?

Bueno, ya estaba gateando atravesando todo el piso su habitación para llegar a la puerta antes de responderse la última pregunta. Que no se fuera de bruces…, que no se fuera de bruces…, que no se fuera de bruces.

El dirigirse al baño comunicaba una cosa: quería arreglar mejor su aspecto. De un impulso se adentró a la ducha.

Y es que realmente sólo tenía curiosidad de una única cosa: ver las condiciones en la que se le presentaría Shikamaru; eso la motivaba y vaya que la sorprendía. ¿Asistir para ver si Shikamaru también tenía los ojos rojos igual que ella?

Aunque también le valdría volver a imaginárselo con la misma pinta de hombre sexy con la cual el día anterior había él asistido a la fiesta, fiesta que al parecer había sido una muy buena, porque no se acordaba de nada más sino del monumento de hombre que había llegado algunas horas después. Sabía que Sakura era la culpable de que de algún modo él hubiese asistido; ¿cómo diablos alguno de sus hermanos lo hubiera hecho?

---oOo---

Pues había tomado una de esas sales para la resaca, aunque sin resultados muy satisfactorios.

Hasta sus manos le pesaron cuando iba a lavarse el pelo. Bastante difícil fue levantarlas cuando creía que ante todo ellas entorpecían y estorbaban.

Y sus piernas no servían, al menos no de maravilla.

Además… ¿qué hacía con esa respiración olor a alcohol etílico? Si estuviera trabajando, como no, ya habría pegado un gigantesco _pos-it_ de no molestar. Además de no hablar con nadie. Y bueno, los chiclets también eran indispensables. Pero no, no tenía trabajo y por el contrario sí tenía sesiones para encontrarse con su Yo… o con su conciencia… o su inconciencia… o quién sabe con qué. No le había quedado muy bien claro el resumen de psicología que había leído. Pero es que ese libro tenía letras tan chiquititas…

Y entró y lo saludó. Él, fresco como una lechuga. Y ella con gafas oscuras, que por educación se quitó sólo para vislumbrar la especie de sonrisa en el rostro varonil cuando él la vio a los ojos. Aunque ya sabía que no deberían sus ojos de estar tan trágicos.

Se sentó.

---oOo---

— ¿No estás avergonzada por estar justo aquí ahora? —Preguntó Shikamaru en una de las ya varias preguntas que desde el inicio había estado preguntando.

—No, para nada —respondió Temari tocando suavemente su nariz con una de sus manos. Aún le molestaba su cabeza y había estado respondiendo muy escuetamente a todo; sabía que pregunta tras pregunta de Shikamaru eran para ponerla más activa e involucrada en el tiempo que tenían en ése día.

—Entonces, ¿tienes mucha confianza? ¿Qué opina de su orgullo?

—Pues mi orgullo está bastante bien —respondió la rubia y Shikamaru hizo ruido con su silla. Se había alejado un tanto cambiando un poco la dirección del asiento.

—Muy bien, me gustaría que realizara una conversación con sus sentimientos de orgullo. ¿Podrías hacerlo? —Habló él y Temari le observó bastante confusa, ¿que qué?— Temari, coloque su orgullo en aquella silla vacía.

Shikamaru señaló en dirección a un asiento que tenía diagonalmente a la ubicación de él. También estaba algo cerca de Temari.

— ¿Ponerla en la silla? —Preguntó escéptica la rubia. Miraba alternamente entre su terapeuta y el objeto señalado.

—Sí, a esa silla y cuando lo haga, háblele a su orgullo.

El rostro impasible de Shikamaru afirmaba que no era una clase de broma, sin embargo ella pensó si aquello era alguna jugada de su resaca que aún no había terminado de sobrellevar.

¿Estaba loco? O era ella.

* * *

----------------------------------

Si aún has seguido esta historia, gracias por leer. Es que he sido tan mala con ella.

Me disculpo por estar tardándome así.

Lo he hecho un poco apresurada; si hay algún error fatal por favor perdón.

Tenia algunas cosas que quería explicar de este capitulo, pero se me ha olvidado todo xD. Bueh~


End file.
